The Cold or Warm Ashes
by ThePJLee
Summary: Rosalie has a choice. Which one will she pick? The eternal life with Emmett or the life as a human? A different story alternative to my other story, Dispersed.


**Authors Note:** This is part of the Dispersed series that I have going on. Same twist as the last story, Emmett is a vampire and Rosalie is not. Rosalie Hale never had a choice at life. What happens, the one who damned her to this life, decided to not let the transformation occur and let her pick her choice to live a humans life or a vampires life. This is in Rosalie Hale's point of view. I may decide to make this story into Emmett's point of view just as I did for Dispersed.

Key things to remember:

_Emmett is already a vampire_

_Rosalie isn't… And has a choice._

Please let me know what you all think of it! First chapter is an introduction to the story then of course there will be major developments afterwards. Read and Review.

~PJLee

* * *

**The Cold or Warm Ashes:**** The Story of Rosalie Hale- Introduction**

I have always been envied by everyone since I could remember. All my friends wished they had the same beautiful qualities as me growing up. Now, at age eighteen nothing has changed. I am well respected in Rochester, New York due to my beauties and fortunes. My family is in the middle class and the great depression is never heard of. My family has had close ties to the banker where my father works at. I am soon to be engaged to my father boss's son, my prince charming, Royce King.

Royce and I have only met on several occasions. I couldn't tell you much about him other than what I seen. He seems to be quite gentleman with no flaws. With both our looks and our status, we were seen as the perfect match. After we met for the first time he started to send me violet roses daily to my house, claiming that they are the same color as my eyes. Just after knowing each other for a month, we were to be wed.

I stared at myself through the mirror. I took a deep breath looking at my perfect figure in front of me. My violet eyes, my gorgeous blonde hair, my body perfectly proportioned, it sure doesn't compare to anyone in town. The door bell rang from outside interrupting my thoughts. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to see Dr. Cullen walking into my house. He followed our maid through the hall towards one of my younger brother's room (my younger brother has been sick with a cold for over a week). My mother must have called Dr. Cullen for him to check up on my brother.

Now, if it was one family that I actually disliked the most in this world it would be the Cullen's. I didn't know how they did it, but they look perfect all the time. Dr. Cullen's wife, Esme, was beautiful no matter what day it was. Needless to say so were her brothers, Edward and Emmett. They all had moved from Alaska about three years ago. They were very quiet and kept to themselves. Occasionally you would see them walking around in town running some errands, but that only occurred maybe once every month. When I saw this family for the first time, I envied them. They were just perfect. Their hair, their pale skin, and build figures, everything was just perfect. It was the first time that I ever envied anything or anyone. This feeling soon perished once I started to see them less in town. Every now and then I would see them walking down the streets of Rochester and my feelings of envy and loathe would come back instantly. What irritated me the most about this family is that they knew that they were all inhumanly beautiful. The worst part of this is that I was used to other people taking second glimpses of me, and this family never bothered to.

I once met with the Cullen's. I literally ran into one of them. The biggest and most built one in the family, Emmett Cullen. Of course, I fell down on the ground after bumping into him. It felt as if I ran into a wall and just bounced off of it. What surprised me was after we bumped into each other. I was expecting him to be snobbish about our encounter. Instead, he helped me up and picked up the things that I dropped on the ground. "Excuse me Ma'am." He said in a deep voice. We did lock our eyes together for a moment, but then he walked away very quickly before I could say anything back. His hands were surprisingly unnaturally cold, and there was something about that guy that seems to grab my attention. He almost seemed like he wasn't very interested in me. Unfortunately, I was very curious about him. Usually men would be apologetic and would be very fluster with the slight of me, let alone bump into me like he did. This guy gave me nothing of sort. He obviously seemed to be a nice and polite gentleman for helping me. He is very tall, and of course very attractive, but I do not dare to say such words out loud since he is a Cullen.

Dr. Cullen came back moments later from my brother's room to give me news since my mother was out with my father for the afternoon. "Good afternoon Miss. Hale, your brother seems to be doing well. He just needs to continue to take the medications that I prescribed for him and more rest." I thanked Mr. Cullen and led him out of the house. He nodded his head, "Anytime Ms. Hale. Have a good day." With that said, Dr Cullen walked the house and into his car. He was sincerely a nice guy, but I still envied him and how well he looked in this cloudy afternoon.

After closing the front door of the house, I walked back up the stairs straight to my room right back to my mirror. How could I care about the Cullen's? I am young and beautiful. I chuckled out loud at my thoughts. _You are being ridiculous Rosalie._ I smirked at myself in the mirror. I looked over towards my clock that read two thirty. I fixed up my hair and make-up, just adding the finishing touch. I planned to meet Royce at the park at three and did not want to keep my fiancé waiting too long. I grabbed my coat and walked out of my house. It was auburn season, closer to winter time and you never know how cold it will get in New York during this time of the year.

After finding Royce at three, we sat outside a restaurant. As people walk by the restaurant they would glance at the two of us. We are both very known in Rochester for our looks and class, and since we were to be married soon we were even better known.

We talked and laughed together for sometime before I noticed a group of beautiful paled skin people walking by across the street. _The Cullen's._ That is one way to ruin my mood for the day. The three Cullen's all looked very serious. Dr. Cullen must still be at work since he wasn't with them. I couldn't help but to examined them more closely. The two brothers really didn't appear to look similar. Sure they all had pale skin and the same eye color but the body figures of each one was very different. Edward was shorter and smaller compare to Emmett. Emmett is at least over six feet tall and very built muscularly. I heard Royce talking in the background of my thoughts and turned my attention back to him to make it look like I was paying attention to whatever he was saying. I shook my head and smiled at him and then I quickly turn my attention back to the Cullen's again. I swear caught one of the Cullen's looking over at this direction. I smirk turning back to Royce shaking my head. _No, it must have been my imagination. _

I spoke to Royce for another hour. By the time it was five we left in our separate directions. Apparently Royce had urgent matters to go over with his father and the company, so I decided to visit Vera. It had been sometime since I had last seen her, her husband, and her beloved son, Henry. After speaking with Vera and playing with Henry every time I come over I realize how much I wanted a family of my own. All the beauty and money mattered less to me when I came over. I come to realize how much I wanted in a family and how much I was missing with Royce. The way Vera husband would kiss Vera before leaving for his night shift for work was very different from my experience with Royce. In the back of my mind I knew that Royce and I would turn out okay.

I smiled while holding Henry, "He's getting big Vera."

Vera just smiled and laughed "Yes, he's quite the handful as well." She looked at me serious for a moment. "One day Rosalie, I'm sure you will get to experience this joy of having a family."

After my visit with Vera, it was very late and it started to snow. It wasn't too cold and I didn't think too much of walking home since my house is only a few blocks away. While walking back, I ran into my prince charming and his "friends" that night. Little did I know that this would change my life.

_Forever._

* * *

A/N: Remember this an introduction. It was short and it was meant to be short. The future chapters will be two to three times longer at least. I know this is very similar to Dispersed and believe me, the next chapter will not be.

~PJLee


End file.
